Anchoring of sheet pilings or bulkheads in position from the back side thereof is effected in many instances by slanted posts driven into the ground to obtain a pull action on the sheet piling. In many cases I-beams are used for the purpose. In the event the I-beam is not secured to a cross beam or bracket on the sheet piling but is secured to the sheet piling proper, it is necessary that for static reasons the I-beam is secured to the piling in a slanted position.
It is known to attach such I-beam to the sheet piling by a bracket or console welded to the beam head and a cylindrical steel pin with a suitable eye. A hinge bolt is then extended through the eye. This bolt simultaneously locks the console or bracket to the sheet piling.
The disadvantage of this known arrangement is that the bracket on the beam after ramming or driving the I-beam into the ground must be welded on in situ, that is, in the construction area itself. Moreover, the welding seams must extend partly over the beam head. As a result, the welding operations which have to be carried out in situ entail high demands on the skill of the welders as the entire safety and reliability of the attachment of the I-beam to the sheet piling depends upon the quality of the required weldings.